


El gran parecido

by andrcws



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Play, Bedroom Sex, Creampie, Dirty Talk, FP fucks Jughead look-alike, Hot, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, Jughead Look-alike, M/M, Mentioned Gladys Jones, Mentioned Kevin Keller, Porn With Plot, Protective FP Jones II, Rimming, Rough Sex, Scents & Smells, Secret Relationship, Sexy, Spanking, Uncle/Nephew Incest, coger, follar, incesto, pollas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrcws/pseuds/andrcws
Summary: A la puerta del trailer de los Jones llega un sobrino de FP quien pide hospedaje hasta que pueda pagarse una vivienda propia. Ahora Jughead tiene que compartir la habitación con un primo idéntico a él y aunque todo marcha sobre ruedas, un día FP descubre el secreto del hijo de su primo y no puede esperar a tomar ventaja de la situación para el disfrute de ambos.
Relationships: FP Jones II/Souphead Jones
Kudos: 3





	El gran parecido

La familia Jones, de una larga historia y llena de tragedias que en varias ocasiones puso en vilo el destino de cada miembro de ella. Al mencionar su apellido los habitantes de Riverdale suelen asociarles rápidamente con las serpientes del sur, pero no siempre fue así, solían ser una familia solida y lo que fascinaba a amigos y conocidos era lo mucho que se parecían entre todos. 

"¿Están seguros que no son hermanos?" era la pregunta que recibían FP y su primo-hermano siempre que los veían juntos. Sus facciones eran muy similares aunque con el paso de los años estas se fueron disipando. 

"No, primos" respondían al unisono, haciendo levantar más de una ceja que no creían en su verdadero parentesco.

La crisis llevó a la familia a la ruina, muchos se distanciaron, otros prefirieron quitarse la vida al verse en la quiebra y otros simplemente huyeron a otro estado. 

Hoy en día, FP en su remolque lavaba los platos sucios después de haber preparado el desayuno para él y Jughead. Su hijo ya se había ido a la escuela y el pronto iría al Whyte Wyrm a pasar el rato con sus serpientes. Cuando terminó y secó sus manos, escucho como llamaban a la puerta. 

—¿Quien?—elevó el volumen de su voz pero al no recibir respuesta terminó abriendo la puerta para asegurarse que no fuese una broma. —¿Jugh? Olvidaste tus llaves, cierto. —vio al joven y se dio vuelta para ir al llavero a tomar sus llaves hasta que a medio camino proceso lo que había visto. —¿Por qué traes puestos esos lentes?—se giró de nuevo y entonces entendió. 

—Hola tío. — saludó el joven que cargaba una mochila y un pedazo de hoja en mano. 

—¿Souphead?—FP sonrío ampliamente al ver a su sobrino después de tantos años. "Maldita sea, es idéntico a Jughead, ahora entiendo a toda esa gente que nos decía a mi y mi primo que eramos iguales." —¿Qué haces aquí? Pasa, Dios estas enorme. —el hombre se hizo a un lado para que el otro pasara. 

—Yo... me dieron su dirección. —su voz se quebró un poco y su mirada calló. —Papá y ella fueron a prisión por... no tenía a nadie más y pensé en venir antes de que me enviaran con desconocidos—

FP se sorprendió un poco ante la noticia, jamás creyó escuchar eso de su primo tomando en cuenta que siempre fue el "bueno" de los dos, pero claro, el tiempo cambia a las personas. 

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, hijo?—

—No se si sería mucha molestia darme hospedaje unos días, prometo no ser una carga... Buscaré empleo mañana mismo y cuando tenga algo estable intentaré conseguir mi propio remolque. — 

El tío asintió ayudandole al sobrino a quitarse la mochila para ponerla en el suelo. 

—Bienvenido a Riverdale. —el rey serpiente había aceptado recibir al chico, a quien no podía dejar de ver buscando cada una de las similitudes entre el y Jughead, pero sobre todo las diferencías. 

Souphead no llevaba un gorro, pero usaba lentes. Su cabello era más corto y lacio, y su rostro lucía más delgado. Tal vez era más alto que Jugh, unos tres o cinco centímetros pero fuera de eso, era como ver una versión madura de su hijo, pensaba el hombre. 

FP rápidamente cambió de planes para ese día, tenía que asegurarse de que Soup se sintiera cómodo y recibido antes de animarse a dejarlo sólo. 

—¿Qué fue de la tía Gladys?—preguntó el chico viendo alguno de los retratos que estaban en la cocina. FP observaba desde una silla. 

—No funcionamos a largo plazo y me dejó. No la culpo y no le reprocho que me haya dejado con tu primo, le doy las gracias. —

Souphead volteó a ver a su tío y no podía entender esas historias que solían contarle su padre acerca de lo parecidos que eran ellos, pues al menos a esta edad, no lucían ni un poco iguales. "Luce mejor que papá." confirmó sin dejar de verlo. 

—¿Qué ocurre chico?—preguntó FP al notar la mirada de su sobrino bien clavada a él, hasta que le hizo reaccionar con la pregunta y sólo sacudió la cabeza. 

—No es nada. Quería preguntarle si puedo tomar una ducha, camine desde la estación de autobuses y huelo muy mal. —sonrío yendo a su mochila para sacar un cambio de ropa. 

—A comparación de mi hijo debes oler a rosas para que yo no note el olor. —FP dijo entre risas mientras iba hacía el baño. —Es por acá, hay una toalla en el cajón de abajo y la llave de la derecha es la del agua caliente. —

Souphead río con su tío, no podía esperar para ver a Jughead. Sí se parecían tanto hasta podía jugarle alguna broma para confundirlo, tal vez si conocía a sus amigos podía hacerse pasar por él para presentarse. El chico colgó la toalla que le fue prestada y cerró la cabina de baño del remolque, quitando sus lentes y viéndose al espejo antes de empezar a desvestirse. 

Desnudo, entró a la regadera para abrir la llave y comenzar a ducharse. Sintió la frescura del agua caer por su delgado cuerpo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió aliviado, con compañía. Su tío le había recibido muy bien y se esforzaría para no molestarlo mucho. El agua comenzó a enfriarse demasiado y abrió el agua caliente para templar la temperatura, cerrando ambas llaves para enjabonarse. 

Para su mala suerte, al abrir las llaves de nuevo, la manija del agua caliente se rompió y empezó a quemarse con el agua que parecía estar en su punto de ebullición al caer con su piel. 

—¡Ah! ¡Maldita sea, quema!—Souphead exclamó intentando cerrar la otra llave pero eso no sirvió, intentó poner la manija de nuevo pero le fue imposible cerrarla. —¡Como quema!— 

—¿Souphead?—preguntó FP desde fuera al escuchar los gritos de su sobrino, claro que no entendía bien lo que decía por el sonido del agua así que terminó por entrar por la preocupación de que le haya pasado algo. —

—¡NO PUEDO CERRARLE!—gritó Souphead al ver a su tío entrar, tatando de cubrir la regadera con su mano. FP de forma rápida sacó unas pinzas de los cajones y entró a la regadera sin importarle mojarse para poder cerrarla. 

Souphead vio como al entrar su tío la toalla cayó y se empapó por lo que no sabía con que cubrir su desnudez una vez FP dejó bien cerrada la regadera. FP se giró con toda su ropa mojada y vio el cuerpo delgado de su sobrino. 

—Perdón por entrar así, pensé que te habías caído u otra cosa... —los ojos del hombre orbitaron por el cuerpo del muchacho quien con su mano tapaba su entrepierna. — Disculpa. — 

—No se preocupe. Gracias. —Souphead agradeció la ayuda. —Ahora tal vez tenga un resfriado por mi culpa. — sonrío y FP le devolvió el gesto. 

El líder serpiente salió de la regadera y saco su toalla y la de Jughead, dándole la de su hijo a él. El muchacho tomó la toalla y envolvió su cuerpo en esta, saliendo del baño para que su tío pudiese quitarse la ropa mojada. 

Esperó afuera sentado en una de las sillas, viendo los retratos hasta que se dio cuenta que FP no había cerrado la puerta y se estaba desvistiendo. El chico rápidamente desvió su mirada para no invadir su privacidad aunque luego terminó viendo de reojo por mera curiosidad, además, él también lo había visto ya. 

FP quitó su camisa de franela empapada e hizo lo mismo con la camiseta de tirantes que llevaba abajo, dejando su abdomen y pecho velludos al descubierto. Luego, los jeans desaparecieron y se sorprendió un poco de ver el gran bulto que cargaba, al estar mojado su boxer, se pegó mucho a su piel y marcaba su entrepierna. El muchacho decidió que eran suficientes miradas y no se atrevió a ver como se quitaba la ropa interior, mirando a otro lado. 

Forsythe salió envuelto en toalla y miró a su sobrino, sonriendo sutilmente antes de entrar a la recamara para vestirse. El chico entró al baño y se vistió con la ropa que ya había sacado previamente. 

El reto del día fue más de lo mismo, conversaciones con su tío acerca de la familia Jones, el legado de las serpientes y viejas historias de su papá y él cuando eran jóvenes. Souphead conoció a su primo y sintió que no fue de todo el agrado del chico el saber que alguien más compartiría su habitación pero fuera de eso, las cosas marchaban genial. 

—¿Souphead no estudiará? Tal vez pueda ir a la escuela por mi, nadie lo notaría. —Jughead dijo tomando una manzana de la mesa, limpiándola con su camisa y dando una mordida grande, preparándose para irse a la escuela—

—Mencionó algo de querer entrar el próximo año si es que sigue en el pueblo, por ahora dice estarle yendo bien en su empleo con Marty Mantle, ya lleva una semana. —FP planchaba su chaqueta de las serpientes. 

—Bueno, igual le propondré mi idea. —caminó a tomar sus llaves. — Tu dile que limpie la recamara y que se despierte más temprano, tal vez. ¡Me voy!—se despidió rápido de su padre y salió del remolque, llevándose una de las motocicletas que estaban afuera.

FP terminó con su chaqueta y fue hacía el armario de su recamara para colgarla en el armario, cuando salió, vio la puerta entre abierta del cuarto de al lado y hecho un vistazo para ver si el muchacho ya había despertado. Souphead seguía dormido y un repentino movimiento en la cama le quitó gran parte de la cobija que tenía encima, notando el hombre en la puerta al instante una erección debajo del boxer gris que tenía puesto.

"Sueño humedos, eh, muchacho." pensó el tío sonriendo mientras mascaba una goma.

Justo después vio el celular del chico encenderse y hacer sonar varias notificaciones, algo entrometido y chismoso por sabe más de la vida de su sobrino ahora que estaba a su cuidado, entró a la pieza y tomó el dispositivo móvil. 

—¿Qué es esto, chico?—dijo entre dientes al ver los mensajes que había recibido, eran de un tal K.K. y rápidamente supo a quien pertenecían esas iniciales. 

"No quiero ir a la escuela hoy."  
"¿Estarás en la refaccionaria más tarde?"  
"Tal vez puedas escaparte a la bodega."  
"Me gustó conocerte, primo de Jughead."  
"Espero se repita aquello. Je."

Y luego una imagen bastante comprometedora del hijo de Tom Keller. 

—¿Tío?—FP escuchó detrás de él y se dio la vuelta no sin antes dejar el celular en su lugar. 

—Hey dormilón, pensé que no te despertaría. Entré por la ropa sucia.— 

El chico aún somnoliento, talló su rostro y apunto con el brazo donde estaba la canasta. Dio un largo bostezo y vio como su tío se sentó al borde de su cama.

—¿Pasa algo?—preguntó, levantando su cuerpo un poco y sosteniéndose con sus antebrazos y codos. Poco a poco su visión fue mejorando, topándose con el rostro sonriente de su tío. 

—Perdón, es que ya debiste darte cuenta que soy un tío burlesco y verte así me dio gracia.—

—¿Así como?—Souphead miró como con su mirada FP apunto a su entrepierna, viendo de inmediato la gran erección que tenía y que dejaba verse a través de su boxer. —Ah, cualquiera. —río. —¿Nunca se le ha parado o que?—el chico tomó una almohada y golpeo a su tío. —

—¿Soñaste con Keller, eh? —Forsythe notó la expresión de su sobrino, se veía idéntico a Jughead cuando trataba de ocultar algo pero se veía descubierto. —Debiste decirme que te iban los chicos. —

El muchacho bufó, era momento de decir la verdad. Se tapó con la sabana y talló su rostro. 

—Mis papás no fueron a prisión. Me echaron de casa luego de que se enteraron... que era homosexual. —bajó su mirada con algo de pena pues esperaba un trato parecido de nuevo, al final, su padre y él eran iguales ¿no? 

Souphead interpretó el silencio de su tío como algo malo, hasta que escucho como tomaba aire para hablar. 

—Si me hubieras dicho desde que llegaste, ese mismo día hubiese hecho esto en la ducha. —el chico no entendió hasta que tuvo la grande mano del hombre en su entrepierna, se había colado por debajo de la sabana y le había agarrado el pito. 

"Soy un maldito. ¿Por qué me puso así saber que él era gay? Ojala no me arrepienta de esto." era lo que FP pensaba mientras esperaba una reacción del muchacho, quien hasta el momento permanecía quieto. 

—¿Por qué lo hace?—el muchacho mordió su labio inferior, sintiendo como el hombre torcía su mano en un intento de agarrar más. 

—Porque creo que podemos divertirnos. —FP dijo sin más para que al instante su sobrino se acercara lo suficiente a su rostro para besarle. 

FP se subió de lleno a la cama mientras se quitaba la camisa, de rodillas fue acercándose más para poder recostar al chico nuevamente y él poder subirse encima. Souphead decidió escalar el beso al hacer uso de su lengua, invitando al otro a hacer lo mismo en un intercambio húmedo en el que sus lenguas parecían estar bailando de boca a boca. 

Por un momento FP se sintió incorrecto, el chico era tan parecido a su hijo que le hizo cuestionar su salud mental; ¿cómo podía estar deseando de esa forma a una maldita copia prácticamente de Jughead, más aún besarle tan intensamente? 

Souphead colocó ambas manos en los pectorales velludos del hombre, haciendo masajes con sus palmas y tallando los pezones con sus dedos hasta llegar a pellizcarlos suavemente, dejándose llevar por el calor del beso. 

—¿Le gustó lo que vio ese día en la ducha?—el muchacho preguntó apenas despegaron sus bocas para que el mayor bajase a chupar y lamer su cuello, arqueando un poco su espalda por la emoción que le recorría y la electricidad que resultaba de las caricias bruscas del hombre en sus piernas. 

—Debí haberte cogido en ese mismo instante. —murmuró rozando su bulto contra el del chico que seguía pellizcando sus tetillas. 

Souphead sonrío y dejó escapar un breve gemido.

Jamás creyó estar en una situación parecida, no con un primo de su papá. ¿Cuales eran las probabilidades de que no fuese un homofobico si no un bisexual -por lo menos- en el closet? Ninguna, lo que lo hacía todo aún más excitante. 

Pero lo que realmente lo hacía todo el triple de caliente era saber que él y su hijo eran bastante parecidos. "¿Pensará en Jughead mientras esta haciendo esto?" se preguntó a si mismo mientras sentía las caricias del hombre y los besos en su cuello que cada vez bajaban más. 

FP comenzó a recorrerse en el cuerpo del chico, besando y lamiendo el trayecto de su cuerpo. Se llevó cada pezón del muchacho a la boca y observó hacía arriba los gestos que este hacía. "Joder, ¿así se ve Jughead al gemir?" llegaba a su mente de repente. "Joder no, callate." se obligaba, sin dejar de hacer su trabajo. 

Hecho a un lado un poco, pudo meter su mano bajo el boxer de su sobrino, sacándolo para empezar a masturbarlo mientras su boca se dirigía a ese destino. Las manos del chico se enredaron al cabello del hombre mayor, sintiendo como sus besos y lamidas dejaban un rastro de saliva por su cuerpo.

FP finalmente bajó lo suficientemente su cabeza para que su mejilla chocara con la punta erecta del muchacho, esa fue la señal para retirarse un poco para quitarle los boxers de una vez, viéndolo completamente desnudo una vez más, ahora fundido por el calor del placer. 

"No pensé que se viera tan larga erecta." se dijo mientras observaba otros detalle como el vello púbico recortado o algunos lunares de alrededor. FP metio sus brazos por debajo de las piernas del chico para tomarlo de la cintura y acercarlo más, bajando su cabeza para comenzar a besar y lamer su pito. 

—Sisi.—repitió el muchacho emocionado por sentir el calor de la boca de FP abrazar el grosor de su polla para comenzar a mamar. Souphead supo de inmediato que no era la primera vez que su tío se metía una verga a la boca, pero si que hace mucho no lo hacía. Aún así, se sentía malditamente bien. 

Las miradas de FP y las de Souphead se toparon conforme este bajaba y subía con cada chupada; le tomó un poco el llegar hasta abajo, sabiendo que lo logro al sentir el vello del muchacho contra su cara, sacudiendo su cabeza de lado a lado un poco para no atragantarse. Sacándola de su cavidad empapada en saliva.

—Que buena. —murmuró el hombre, masturbando fácilmente con su mano por lo mojada que estaba la erección. 

Forsythe secó su boca y se puso de pie, desabrochando su pantalón y quitandoselo hasta quedar en boxers, haciendo una pose bastante provocativa frente al muchacho que hizo que este con emoción fuese hacía el borde de la cama y se acostara boca abajo, tomando con sus manos el elástico del boxer para bajarlos y toparse con la gran poronga de su tío, erecta y puntiaguda. 

Souphead sonrió y tomó de la base el miembro para dirigirlo a su boca, chupando los primeros centímetros para así irse recorriendo poco a poco mientras se acostumbraba al tamaño; estimulando las pelotas de este con su otra mano. 

FP tiró su cabeza hacía atrás mientras recibía el buen trato, viendo desde arriba como su sobrino le daba una buena mamada. "¿Qué pensaría Jughead de esto?" le pasó por la mente, tallando u rostro con fuerza y después bufando con furia al sentirse tan bien por el oral. Luego su mirada se clavo en algo más, el culo del muchacho. 

El rey serpiente se inclino lo suficiente para alcanzar a darle una nalgada, escuchando como el chico se atragantó al momento de sentir el golpe. FP sonrío pícaro al ver el rojo color de su culo tras esa primera nalgada, proporcionándole unas cuantas más.

El chico sacó el pene mojado de su boca y comenzó a besar los huevos y el interior de sus piernas, dando un gran respiro antes de que FP lo pusiera boca arriba otra ve colocandose sobre él pero a la inversa, levantando las piernas de él lo suficiente para poder meterse entre estas y comenzar a lamer debajo de sus cojones. 

Souphead sintió perfectamente como la lengua de su tío se dirigía a su entrada y sonrío, intentando alcanzar con su boca la polla de su tío para seguir chupándola mientras él le mamaba el ojete. 

FP lanzaba grandes escupitajos que con su misma lengua empujaba al interior del muchacho, esparciendo por todo su ano la humedad, peinando los vello alrededor de su entrada con esta.

—Lo quiero adentro. Ya.— el chico pidió completamente sumido en el placer, quitando a su tío de encima para poder acomodarse. Sin embargo, decidió hacer las cosas más interesantes aún cuando se bajo de su cama y se subió a la de Jughead, enfrente. 

FP vio como el chico se montó en cuatro sobre el colchón de su hijo y por un fugaz instante pudo ver a Jughead en lugar de Souphead. 

—Joder. —fue lo único que dijo antes de unirsele del otro lado de la habitación, tomando su cuerpo con fuerza para acomodar su pene a la par de su ano. 

El chico pronto sintió como su recto abría paso al miembro de FP, chocando su cara contra la cama por el dolor que sentía. Definitivamente había dolido menos con Kevin, pero claro, el tamaño era muy diferente. 

FP terminó por meterse de lleno e inició con embestidas lentas, intentando no desgarrar al chico por dentro si iniciaba de forma brusca, aún así, se sentía tan rico. Hacía muchos años que no se cogía un culo tan apretado. 

—Siga. —pidió el muchacho con el culo arriba, apretando las sabanas mientras su tío tomaba velocidad. 

FP se apoyo con fuerza en las caderas del muchacho y empezó a ir más fuerte, metiendo y sacando gran parte de su verga, sintiendo cada vez más el calor de la fricción. Ni porque se había encargado de lubricarlo muy bien además de tener el pene ensalivado a más no poder. 

Fueron cuestión de segundos para que todo fuera de maravilla, las nalgas de Souphead hacían rebote contra los huevos de FP con cada embestida y pronto empezó a sentir como la verga entraba a gran escala dentro de él. 

—¡JODER!—grito Souphead de forma escandalosa cuando FP supo darle en el punto. —Puta.. puta madre. Se siente rico. Sigue. Más. —

FP estaba bastante entregado en ese momento, lo dejaba ver con cada gruñido y gemido que le hacía oír al muchacho, disfrutando a su vez los ricos tonos en los que Souphead jadeaba. 

La recamara de los dos chicos estaba en llamas, el calor y el olor que ambos emanaban iba a necesitar varias pasadas de aromatizante para desaparecer, pues tanto FP como Souphead estaban dejando su alma en ese lugar al realizar una acción "prohibida" que resultaba tan placentera para ambos. 

FP se cogía el culo de su sobrino ahora en una forma bestial en la que si el chico no hubiese tenido sexo anal con anterioridad, probablemente estaría hecho trizas, pero sabía manejar bien las estocadas recibidas. 

—Se bueno.—FP nalgeo varias veces más al chico, en cada nalga. —¡Si!—pegó un grito en el cielo por lo rico que sentía no solo el cogerle si no al escucharle como imploraba más. 

El mayor salió de golpe del interior del chico y observo como su orificio estaba realmente abierto, y no pudo evitar el lanzar otro escupitajo a su interior. Con una fuerte nalgada, tumbó al chico sobre la cama y lo giró, subiendose encima de él y tomando las piernas del muchacho para flexionarlas para que las abrazara a su cintura para así el poder penetrarlo y seguir con las embestidas. 

Ahora en esa posición, FP podía perfectamente besar al chico como lo hicieron al principio. Souphead disfrutaba tanto el roce de la barba de su tío contra su rostro y le parecía maravillosa la forma en que besaba. 

Callado por el beso y con la presión bombeante en su culo, Souphead no pudo avisar cuando se corrió. FP soltó el beso y giró la cabeza del chico para que gimiese tanto como quisiera, escuchando la forma ahogada en que expresaba el haber llegado al climáx. 

—¿Te los hecho adentro o cómo?—preguntó viéndolo a los ojos sin dejar de follarselo, viendo como asentía agotado pero igual de complaciente. FP volvió a besarle, embistiéndolo varias veces más hasta que terminó corriéndose dentro de él, gruñendo salvajemente a su dulce oído. 

—¡Ah, papi!—gritó el muchacho cuando sintió la viscosidad llenarle por dentro, buscando la boca del hombre para besarlo en desespero. 

Forsythe sacó su pene y lo dejó ir adentro de nuevo, haciendo botar el cuerpo del chico que pegó un grito. Lo volvió a sacar e hizo lo mismo, repitiéndolo una vez más antes de salir por última vez. 

Souphead sintió sus piernas fallar cuando las dejó caer sobre la cama, sintiendo el semen de FP salir por su agujero. 

—Gracias... por aceptarme. —suspiró, viendo a los ojos a su tío que seguía pegado a él. 

—Para eso esta la familia. —le dedicó una sonrisa. —Ahora hay que darnos una ducha y limpiemos este cuarto antes de que Jughead vuelva. —


End file.
